This patent document relates to gyroscope devices.
Gyroscopes can be constructed from micromachined parts, such as microelectromechanical systems (MEMS), on silicon and other substrates to use a vibrating mass or proof mass to sense rotation. MEMS gyroscopes can be widely used in various devices, including mobile computing devices or mobile communication devices. Some application examples of MEMS gyroscopes are vehicle stability control, GPS assist, vehicle roll-over protection, game console controllers, camcorder stabilization and smartphones.